1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides technology to realize an objective function through cooperation with a plurality of devices through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a multi-function processing apparatus (MFP: Multi functional peripheral) functioning as a scanner, facsimile device, printer device, and further as storage, not only increasing the number of functions on a single apparatus but causing apparatuses to cooperate with each other over a network to provide new functions is being proposed. In such a cooperative operation of functions, when determining apparatuses to cooperate with each other, in addition to the functions held by each apparatus, positional relationships between each apparatus based on position information of those apparatuses is significant. Here, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-059560, in a network printing system, in order to search for a printer on the same floor, a method of causing a user to input position information, etc., of a printer is discussed.
However, in a method in which a user inputs, maintenance is troublesome, and because it is necessary for a user to determine a setting location for each apparatus, the load on a user becomes large. Also, a method of automatically creating position information is too ambitious, and further, there are problems such as being unable to consider operation conditions rather than actual distances between apparatuses. In other words, even if two apparatuses are closely arranged, because those apparatuses may possess different structures or cost-bearing origins, when determining apparatuses to cooperate based solely on distance between them, there is a possibility that there will be problems in actual operation.